


Mickey the mechanic.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher, working Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Requested* Ian comes into Mickey's work every day and get Mickey's attention. Mickey doesn't seem interested. But one day when Ian comes by, a fellow mechanic tries to make moves on Ian and Mickey quickly shows him what's what.





	Mickey the mechanic.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

Ian had been driving the same car for years now, he got it his sophomore year of high school and it was already an old car to begin with. Ian had this thing with materialistic things, he just couldn’t seem to let go of things. He knew the car was a piece of trash by now but he insisted on pouring paycheck after paycheck into fixing his car, more so now that there was a hot mechanic working at his usual spot. 

Ian pulled his car into the garage and stepped out of his car, his eyes started searching for his usual eye candy.  
Mickey was under a car, he slid out from under it as he heard Ian shut his car door.  
“Ian Gallagher, you again?” Mickey wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm.  
Mickey looked so sexy and smug that it caught Ian off guard, he was staring at all 5”7 of Mickey Milkovich, and Ian was practically panting.  
Mickey cleared his throat; Ian blinked back to reality and swallowed hard. “Yeah, sorry the damn thing is stalling again.” Ian followed Mickey inside the building as he stood behind the register.  
Mickey placed a clipboard on the counter with a pen, “Do you want a diagnostic check again?”  
Ian just smiled, Mickey sounded sexy when he talked about cars, even if it’s his own fucked up car.  
“Yeah same as usual” Ian shrugged once he saw Mickey growing impatient for an answer.  
Mickey turned to walk back into the garage when he stopped, “I’m starting to think you only like coming here to see me” he said jokingly.  
Ian’s mind was in sheer panic, he didn’t know what to say so he laughed. All he did was laugh and not even a cute “ha-ha you’re so funny laugh” an awkward “I don’t know what to say” laugh.  
“Kidding” Mickey said as he narrowed his brow at Ian and walked back into the garage.

“You fucking idiot” Ian mumbled to himself as he watched Mickeys ass walk out the door.  
Ian put the clipboard on the counter and went and sat back down in the waiting area.  
It had been a couple of minutes when a tall Hispanic man walked into the waiting area where Ian was seated, he was a mechanic also.  
“ You’re Ian?” the man projected to the room.  
Ian just nodded his head, “everything okay?”  
“ Well unfortunately man we’re going to have to keep your car for the rest of the week to run some tests on it, so that way you don’t have to come see us so often.”  
Ian looked worried, he really cared about that car a lot.  
“ You can come in everyday and we can give you all the information we know. Our mechanic Mickey is the one who’s going to be doing most of the work so you can talk to him about everything. Or call me on my personal phone” He handed Ian a card with just his number on it.  
Ian just smiled at that and stood up from his chair, “Alright well thanks. I appreciate all the effort.”  
“Do you need us to call a taxi for you?” the man was eyeing Ian now, looking up and down at his figure. Ian however didn’t notice because he was looking around for Mickey, “I can walk but thanks.”  
Ian followed the mechanic out and started the short walk home.

-The next day-  
It was the evening time now, about six when Ian decided to stop by the car shop and see what was going on with his car. When he got there he realized his car was the only car there and Mickey was the only one out there working on it.  
“Hey” Mickey called out when he saw Ian coming.  
“ Hey, any news?” Ian was eager to have some alone time with Mickey.  
Mickey furrowed his brow at that question, “not too much to say yet, I drained all the fluids so were going from there.”  
Ian was looking at the stains all over Mickey’s uniform, “you’re having a hell of a time huh?”  
Mickey just laughed at that, “Yeah, you know it’s a piece of junk right?”  
Ian wanted to get defensive but he didn’t want to ruin any chances he had with Mickey so he just shrugged.  
Mickey and Ian stood in silence for a minute, and then things got awkward.  
Mickey’s stomach growled loudly and Ian would have ignored it if it wasn’t for the surprised face Mickey made.  
Ian laughed, “Someone might be hungry”  
Mickey scowled at Ian for a minute and then remembered he was a customer, “yeah your car has been kicking my ass.”  
“ I can go get you a sandwich or something” Ian remembered Fiona always telling him that “the way to a mans heart was through his stomach.”  
“Nah man” Mickey smiled and walked over to a small area in the garage. He took out a lunchable and started eating it as if Ian wasn’t even there, Ian took it as a hint to leave so that’s what he did.  
“See you tomorrow” Ian called out and Mickey was already not listening, he had headphones in and waved as Ian left. 

“He must really think I’m annoying” Ian thought to himself as he got into bed at night. 

So the next day Ian decided he wouldn’t go to the shop and he wouldn’t call either, he wanted Mickey to notice or maybe even miss him. He was desperate at this point, Mickey was gorgeous and Ian wanted to be a part of something, anything that had to do with Mickey. 

However the day was almost over when he got a call from the shop, eagerly Ian answered but it wasn’t Mickey on the other line, it was the other mechanic.

“Hello is this Ian Gallagher?”  
“Yes” Ian sounding slightly disappointed.  
“Hello sir, this is Ricky from the shop, we just wanted to let you know that Mickey is working hard on your car and by tomorrow we should be about done.”  
“Sounds good” Ian mumbled.  
“See you then” Ricky sounded upbeat and happy, but he usually did when he talked to customers so Ian didn’t find this abnormal.  
“Yup” was all Ian said before hanging up and throwing his phone at the wall.  
He was frustrated and he didn’t even fully understand it, he just wanted to stop being so damn awkward so Mickey would want him. 

The next morning Ian went into the shop to get his car and Ricky was the one who greeted him.  
However Mickey was in the back of the garage watching the exchange.  
Ian figured if Mickey didn’t want him he would flirt with Ricky for the hell of it, since he was the only one giving Ian attention.  
Ricky picked up on the exchange right away and flirted back, he had always had a thing for Ian and honestly enjoyed seeing him so much.  
“ Follow me inside?” Ricky smiled at Ian.  
Mickey heard that and was trying his best to ignore it and change the tire on another car he was working on but something about it made him tick. He hadn’t even realized he was attracted to Ian until someone else wanted him. 

Ian followed Ricky into the shop and Mickey followed, “Hey, I can take it from here” Mickey cleared his throat.  
“Oh no, were in the middle of something already” Ricky laughed and winked at Ian.  
“I have all the information, it was MY car” Mickey emphasized on the word “my” for a reason and eyed Ricky up and down.  
Ian realized what was going on, he knew what jealously looked like and he was thoroughly enjoying this show.  
“Just leave the information on the counter” Ricky said blandly not looking at Mickey at all but eyeing Ian.  
Mickey left the papers on the counter and left the office and went back into the garage, he kept his eye on Ian and Ricky from outside.  
“He’s a volcano, short tempered for sure” Ricky laughed and Ian just smirked knowing that was probably the case, he knew the Milkovich family had a reputation. 

The smile on Ian’s face was what pushed Mickey over the edge; he wanted to punch Ricky right in the face. However, he needed this job as a part of his probation period. So what he did do was walk right over to Ian’s car and stabbed the tire.  
He went and got a sheet and copied all of Ian’s information and circled the words “right side, back tire.”  
It was at this time that Ian and Ricky walked out of the shop together and Ricky was smiling, Ian still wasn’t looking at Mickey.  
This made Mickey huff with annoyance, when suddenly he heard “what the fuuuuuuuck” come out of Ians mouth.  
All Mickey could do was silently laugh to himself while walking over to Ian and Ricky with clipboard in hand, “got a flat already did we?”  
Mickey raised a brow at Ian.  
“ I’ll go do the paperwork” Ricky ran off to go inside.

Ian and Mickey were standing there in front of each other and Ian started laughing.  
Mickey tilted his head in confusion at Ian, “What is funny?”  
Ian pointed at the paperwork, “I just find it ironic that you filled out the paperwork already” he smirked at Mickey trying to hold back a laugh.  
Mickey just scratched the back of his head with the pen he was holding, refusing to respond to Ian.  
Ian bit his lip, Mickey always looked so sexy doing normal thing. 

“Jealous type are we?”  
Mickey just rolled his eyes, “tire will be free of charge” and started to walk away.  
Ian watched him walk away but before he got too far he yelled “and you?”  
Mickey stopped dead in his tracks and turned around looking confused, “what about me?”  
Ian smirked, “are you free tonight?”  
“ I mean you still have to pick up your car later” Mickey licked his lips and turned around.


End file.
